Game players need to play computer games smoothly and quickly, so quick movement of a mouse is required for winning the game and beating an opponent. However, the mouse is typically placed on a desktop with its mouse cord hanging down over the edge of the desktop, so the weight of the mouse cord will affect movement of the mouse when the mouse move in a direction different from the hanging down direction of the mouse cord. This drag effect tends to inhibit complete freedom of use of the mouse.
In solution, a mouse cord holder has been launched in the market, which mainly includes a base and a cord guiding frame. The cord guiding frame is fixed to the base and is inclined upwardly at an angle of 45 degrees with respect to the base. An end of the cord guiding frame has a retaining element or a clamping element. The mouse cord is limited/retained by the retaining element or is clamped by the clamping element, so that one section of the mouse cord of the mouse is suspended by the cord guiding frame to prevent the weight of the mouse cord from affecting movement of the mouse.
However, the above-mentioned mouse cord holder has the following shortcomings. Since the mouse cord holder utilizes the retaining element or the clamping element to limit or clamp the mouse cord, the mouse cord holder easily tips over when the mouse moves too far away or the mouse is pulled too hard, resulting in operation errors or interruptions while playing games or operating a computer.
Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.